Strange Ancestry
by Catmedium
Summary: Being a foundling child, Jessica Davis has always wondered who her birth parents REALLY are. When she visits an old neighbor however, Jessica ends up with way more than she bargained for! Even better than it sounds. plz r&r!


**I came up with this when I was reading a DannyxEmber fic. Although I have been a DannyxSam supporter, the first pairing I ever considered was DannyxEmber. Imagine what they're children could look like! The idea deflated almost immediately however. There was no hope in the series, Danny and Ember were enemies! By the time I discovered fanfiction, I had forgot about DannyxEmber. When I read the DannyxEmber fic, everything came flooding back. Enjoy!**

**Being a foundling child, Jessica Peterson has always wondered about her lineage. When she visits an old neighbor however, Jessica ends up with way more than she bargained for!**

On a rainy day, a sodden girl around 14 years old knocked at a door. A few seconds later a man in his early 70s opened it. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, Mr. Baxter, I'm your neighbor Jessica" the young girl replied. "I believe I'm friends with your granddaughter Julia" She had long flowing black hair, tied back in a long, curved, elegant, ponytail. She was wearing a simple black summer-skirted dress, black stockings, and black boots. On her face were ice blue eyes, a delicate nose, and lips that possessed cherry red lipstick. In her own way, she was simply beautiful…

The old man's eyes softened, not because of her pretty but innocent look, but because the girl reminded him of someone. "Come in" he said. "I'm friends with your father"

Jessica's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Mr. Baxter saw the look on her face, and laughed heartily. "If you don't believe me then just look at this autographed picture I have of him! It's not like he's famous! Come in!"

Jessica, nodding, complied, and entered an old fashioned house full of framed photographs and paintings. One of the photos caught her eye. His eyes looked almost exactly like her own...

"You like it?" said Mr. Baxter, breaking her train of thought.

"I-I suppose so," stammered Jessica, still filled with shock at the picture.

"See the people in this picture?" said Mr. Baxter, pointing to a black and purple clad girl, and the boy with eyes like her own. "None of them were my greatest friends, but you remind me of these two" he said pointing to the same people. "Are you related to anybody that might be them?"

Jessica shook her head slowly. "Not that I know of" she said. "But I wouldn't know; I was practically found at my parents' doorstep before I was adopted.

"In that case, there's a good chance you do have relations to them" replied Mr. Baxter. "But I wouldn't jump to conclusions, I'm just an old coot" he chuckled. "Everybody's DNA can be traced these days thanks to-"

"To Madison Patricia Fenton" finished Jessica. "The greatest inventor of her time!"

"Not everybody knows of her these days" said Mr. Baxter frowning. "How do you?"

"I collect and read old newspapers" said Jessica, blushing a bit. "It's just a little hobby of mine"

"Well then" said Mr. Baxter. "In that case, I have some old papers you might like"

Jessica's face brightened, and Mr. Baxter led her into a study that was mainly comprised of photos of football players. However, to Jessica's well trained eye, it was hard to miss the pile of newspapers lodged in a corner. Jessica almost squealed with delight as she ran to take a look.

Jessica had read a lot of old newspapers, but she had never seen any like this. Looking at the headline of the first bundle, Jessica thought this must be some sort of joke. This is what it said.

_**Major Ghost Attack in Amity Park**_

_**By Michele Smith**_

_**Six ghosts previously seen in different places attacked City Hall today. They were defeated by Inviso-bill or as he prefers, "Danny Phantom", but damage to City Hall will cost millions-cont. pg. 12**_

Under that, was a photograph of seven different "ghosts", six of which were attacking the old City Hall, and one of which was fighting all the others. Jessica refused to believe it. "Ghosts don't exist!" she insisted.

"If you can say that, then you've probably never been to my home town" Mr. Baxter replied. "There's quite a story behind that article you know,"

And that's where our story begins…

**If you think Jessica is Danny's daughter or twin sister, you couldn't be more wrong! Think logically! Mr. Baxter a.k.a _Dash _** **is now a Grandpa! Now can you guess what Jessica's relation to Danny is, if you can't figure it out, say so In your review and I'll send you a reply with the answer**

**Review or I won't update!**

**Catmedium**


End file.
